Deaths or Divorce Equals Happiness After All
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Austin & Ally thought the had the perfect lives until death & divorce left them broken. Austin's Wife of 3 years passed way leaving Austin to raise there daughter himself. While Ally found out her husband of 5 years had been cheating on her for 3. So Austin and Ally took their kids to LA to start a new life. Will they find love or will their past and children keep them apart?
1. Austin's Story

Austin & Ally

Deaths or Divorce Equals Happiness After All

Chapter 1: Austin's Story

Characters

**Allyson Marie Dawson (27)**

**Austin Monica Moon (27)**

**Dallas Richard Kingston – Ally's Ex Husband (29)**

**Cassidy Hannah Moon – Davis – Austin's Late Wife (28)**

**Trish Maria Del La Rosa – Ally's Best Friend (27)**

**Jace Louis Summers – Trish's Husband (28) **

**Elliot Christopher Snow – Ally's Other Best Friend (28) **

**Dez Mitchel Worthy – Austin's Best Friend (27)**

**Carrie Michelle Worthy – Storm – Dez's Wife (27) **

**Kira Nichole Star – Austin's Other Best Friend/Business Partner (26)**

**Brittney Danielle Moon – Austin's Little Sister (14)**

**Emma Rachel Moon – Austin's Older Sister (31)**

**Andy William Dawson – Ally's Little Brother (20)**

**Arabella Jade Dawson – Ally's Little Sister (15)**

**Todd Elliot Dawson & Kimberly Patrica Dawson – Ally's Twin Son & Daughter (5)**

**Lauren Grace Moon – Austin & Cassidy's Adapted Daughter (4)**

**Kaitlin Vanessa Worthy – Carrie & Dez's Daughter (2)**

**Robert Steven Worthy – Carrie & Dez's Son (1)**

**Joshua James Summers – Jace & Trish's Son (3)**

**Rider Devin Summers – Jace & Trish's Son (2)**

**What The Adults Do For A Living**

**Austin & Kira – Own A Record Label Named Melody Records **

**Dez – Famous Director**

**Carrie – Stay at home Mom**

**Trish – Police Officer**

**Elliot – Artist **

**Emma – ER Nurse**

**Andy – In The Air force**

**Jace – Chief **

Austin's POV 

Hi, I'm Austin Moon and I now live in LA, California with my daughter Lauren and my best friends Kira & Dez. I'm from Miami, Florida and moved here to California almost six months ago a few months after my wife of three years Cassidy passed away in a car crash. I had a great life in Florida. I have two great sisters Emma & Brittney, happily married parents and my best friend Dez. I always loved music and when I was fifteen I got signed to Star Records where I met my other best friend Kira and became a famous pop star. The day after I got signed I met my wife Cassidy at a store in the mall ran by her parents called Melody Dinner. It was love at first sight. We become friends at first but a year latter I couldn't stand it any more. So I wrote her a love song, sang it to her in the dinner, we kissed and had been together ever since. After four years of being signed I went on a national tour, European tour, and released two albums called Austin Moon and Love Is A Crazy Thing. After my European tour was over and Love Is A Crazy Thing was selling my record deal ended. Cassidy and I went to Miami University after that for four years where I got my business degree and Cassidy got her teaching degree to become a kindergarten teacher. At our college graduation I proposed to her and we started filling out the adaption papers for a daughter since Cassidy was physically enable to bear children. Six months latter we got married and become parents to our little Lauren. Life was pretty much simple after that Dez got married and had kids, I stayed home with Lauren and Cassidy kept working at the dinner waiting for a teaching job to open. Everything was simple, happy and/or perfect until the accident.

_December 19th, 2024_

_It started out as a normal day in the moon household. We live in a two story house with Dez and his family up top and me, Cassidy & Lauren on the bottom. I woke up around 9:30, took a quick shower and threw on a white T-Shirt, a green over shirt, a leather jacket, jeans with a chain and green converse. Then I woke Lauren up bushing her long blond hair and putting it in a high ponytail with her yellow flower dress, white vest, and white flip flops. After I got Lauren ready I woke Cassidy up and made pancakes and eggs for us and poured cereal for Lauren. She come down a few minutes latter with her strawberry red hair in a braid and her work uniform on. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss._

"_Morning Babe," I said once we pulled apart. _

"_Morning," She said. _

_I heard some weird concerned tone in her voice like she knew that today was her last day on earth but I just shrugged it off I was just imagining things or so I thought. I had a business meeting with Kira & my old boss Jimmy at noon and Cassidy had to be at work at 11:00. I brought up the leftover eggs and pancakes to Dez and his wife Carrie before gabbing Lauren's backpack and Cassidy's hand and leaving the house. Once we arrived at Lauren's daycare Drops of Sunshine we got out and lead Lauren to her teacher Ms. Matthews. _

"_Have a good day at daycare sweetheart," I told her before kissing her cheek and stepping away._

"_We love you," Cassidy said before giving her a hug and kissing her head._

"_Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy."_

_After that I drove Cassidy to the mall on the way one of the stoplights turned red so I turned to look at my wife. She had her hands in her lap and was chewing on her lip. I saw fright in her emerald green eyes. I had a feeling she was hiding something from me but I didn't want to pester her about it before work so I ignored it. Once we got to the mall I walked her to Melody Diner and gave her a quick kiss I tried to pull away after a few seconds but she held my head still. After a couple minutes we pulled away for air. She wrapped her arms around my neck putting her head on my shoulder while I put my hands on her hips. _

"_Babe, I love you, and I could hold you all day but we both really need to go," I said stepping away from her. She nodded and turned to head into the store but before she did she whispered in my ear..._

"_No matter what happens I will always love you and Lauren."_

_Latter That Night_

_My meeting went on till about four after that I picked up Lauren from Daycare and we hung out with Dez and his family for the rest of the afternoon. I had just finished putting Lauren down for bed when I grabbed my keys and was just about ready to pick Cassidy up when I got "the call."_

"_Hello, Is this Austin Moon?"_

"_Yes, How may I help you?"_

"_This is nurse Stacie Warren from the Miami City Hospital. I'm sorry to tell you this but your wife Cassidy Moon was involved in a horrible car crash tonight. She passed away before she made it to the hospital."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_I'm so sorry sir," The nurse said before she hung up._

_After she hung up I ran upstairs to Dez and Carrie and asked them to watch Lauren while I was at the hospital._

Present Day

I spent the entire night sobbing in her hand. I arrived back home to see Lauren, Dez, Carrie, Kira and Jimmy standing in the living room with worried expressions on their faces.

"She's dead. Cassidy's Dead," I said sobbing.

Her funeral was a week latter Lauren and I cried the entire time. After a month of being I total bum I decided to be a better roll model for Lauren by slowly putting my life back together. I sold the house, packed up everything and officially opened Melody Records with Kira and all of us said our goodbyes and all seven of us moved to LA to start a new life.

**There's Austin's Story. Ally's will be up really soon I promise. Let me know what you think and cheek out my other A&A Stories. **

**Brittney Out! :') 3 :P**


	2. Ally's Story & Austin Gets New Neighbors

Austin & Ally

Deaths or Divorce Equals Happiness After All

Chapter 2: Ally's Story & Austin Gets New Neighbors

Sup Peoples! The Names Dawson, Ally Dawson. I'm currently living in LA, California with my twins Todd and Kimberly plus my best friends Trish & Elliot. I'm originally from Manhattan, New York. I lived their my whole life with my dad Lester, my little brother Andy and my little sister Arabella. My parents got divorced when 14, Andy was 7, and Arabella was 2. Then two years later my mom moved to Africa for her job. I met my ex-husband Dallas my eight grade year and he was a sophomore in high school. He was the typical bad boy you know motorcycle, tattoo's, leather, bad reputation. I felt instantly pulled to him, Trish & Elliot tried to warm me about his record and reputation but I didn't listen. We become friends and started to change for me. He stopped drinking and smoking and he stopped stealing. All the little changes that he made for me made me fall in love with him even more. We started dating when I was 16 and he was 18. Finally after getting held back for two years graduated with me. I went to college to get my teaching degree to teach music while Dallas went to a special school for bartenders. He proposed to me at me college graduation and we got married that same year four months pregnant with the twins. When Todd and Kim were two Trish got married to her high school and college sweetheart Jace and now has two kids. Three months ago I found Dallas sleeping with another woman in our bed while the twins were at school. He confessed that he had been sleeping around with other woman since Trish & Jace's Wedding. I filled papers for divorce the next day and kicked him out of my apartment. Todd and Kimmy are now five years old and I'm currently in court right with Dallas for a divorce and custody rights for the twins.

"Miss Dawson you are recommending two months out of the summer and switching off every major holiday and their birthday supervised only. What is your reason?"

"I believe It is still right to let Todd & Kim have their father in their life however considering the fact that Dallas has a very bad record and hasn't been contributing at all for the past three years in the twins life I would feel a lot safer if the twins were with me a majority of the time."

"Mr. Kingston, It shows that you have had a couple DUIs, has been caught with possession of Marijuana and have been caught in very extreme physical confrontations. Is this true?"

"Yes sir."

"Miss Dawson has stated that you have not been paying for anything for your kids for the past three years. Is that true Mr. Kingston?"

"Yes Sir."

"Miss Dawson, rumor has it that you are planning on moving very far away from New York. If we agree to your deal, how are you going to get Todd and Kim to New York to Visit with Mr. Kingston?"

"I will fly them to Dallas's parents in Pennsylvania and they will take the train or drive to New York. Then when I get them his parents will fly them to me."

"You want his parents to be with Dallas, Todd, and Kim at all times, Is this correct Miss Dawson?"

"Yes sir. I think the twins would be a lot safer with another adult watching over them."

"Mr. Kingston, Do you have anything else to say in your defense?"

"No Sir."

"Alright Mr. Kingston you are to pay Miss Dawson 500$ a month in child support. You will get supervised Visitation with Todd and Kim every New Years, Saint Patricks Day, Easter, Every Other One Of Their Birthdays, Fathers Day, Your Birthday, Halloween and Hanukah plus the full months of June & July. Miss Dawson you get every other day of the year and you can consider your self divorced. Any other questions or concerns?"

The room was silent.

"Alright case closed."

After court ended picked up Todd & Kim from daycare and drove back to my apartment. We finished packing all of our stuff and loading it into the moving van. I asked Trish to watch the twins while I returned the last of Dallas's stuff to him. I stuck my rings into an envelope and stuck it in to one of the two boxes I had for him and drove to his apartment asking the door man to bring them up to him as soon as possible. I knew he would be up there either getting drank out of his mind or fucking some chick. I drove back to my old apartment building to see Elliot adding my car to the back of the moving truck before going into his truck ready to go. Jace is driving my moving truck to New York, Elliot is driving his truck, I'm driving Todd, Kim and Trish's Sons in my van, and Trish is driving their moving truck. We all said one last goodbye to our families before starting our vehicles and starting on our three and a half day drive to our new lives in LA.

Three And A Half Day's Latter

We had finally made it to LA. Jace, Trish and I pulled up to our new house while Elliot kept going to his new apartment. Trish, Jace and I brought a 6 bedroom 3 bathroom house. We spent the entire afternoon unloading the vans and by 8:30 we were all tired and hungry. I ordered pizza and ice cream for all of us while Jace pumped up the air beds we bought along the way while we were waiting for our new furniture to come. After we ate I layed Todd, Kim and Trish & Jace's Sons Josh and Rider down and got ready to sing them to sleep. Todd, Kim and my favorite singer of all time is a boy my age named Austin Moon.

"Mommy can you sing Superhero to us," Kim asked.

"Yeah please," Todd countered.

"Of course."

Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart

It's okay to let it go  
You don't have to be so brave  
Take a chance if someone else  
Is gonna sweep in and save the day

You don't have to face your fears alone  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

Take off your mask, put down your guard  
Don't need a symbol on your chest  
It's all right for once to play  
The damsel in distress

You're gonna use up all your strength  
Trying to be so strong  
Don't have to shoulder all the weight  
Together we can take it on

You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know, oh

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

Woah woah oooh  
Woah woah oooh  
Let me be your super hero  
Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah  
Woah woah oooh

Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart  
Yeah

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

(Woah woah oooh)  
Yeah, I can be your superhero  
You know I will, baby  
Woah woah woah oh oh  
Let me be your superhero

In the middle of it the song the fell asleep so I took an old keyboard from one of those boxes and my journal before sitting on the front steps and started doing something I haven't done since seventh grade. I started writing a song.

I've been wishing for something missing  
To fill this empty space  
To show the person behind the curtain  
So you'll understand who I really am

The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it, I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be the me that you don't see

This dream we're facing is so amazing  
And I want to fit in

My whole life I wanted to be a part of something  
I'm reaching out my hand, I'll show that I can  
Oh

The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it, I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be the me that you don't see

To be standing tall, no shadows at all  
That's all I really want to do  
To be a circle of one stepping into the sun  
Sharing the light that's here with you  
I'm here with you, oh woah

The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it, I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be the me that you don't see 

Oh woah, I'm praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it, I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be the me that you don't see

Austin's POV

Today after I picked Lauren up from daycare I saw some new people moving into the house next door to ours. I lived in a 6 bedroom 3 bathroom house with Carrie, Dez, their children Bobby & Katie and of course Lauren. Melody Records has been going along okay except Kira & I have been having a hard time finding a good female artist to sign. I made the 6 of us dinner, gave Lauren a bath and putting her in her favorite nightgown that looked a lot like the ball gown Belle from Beauty and the Beast wore and sang her to sleep. After the rest of them went to bed I grabbed a beer from the fridge and went out side to think about some things. Just as I was about to open my beer I heard the most angelic voice. I heard this voice sing one of my hit singles Superhero. I haven't heard a voice that beautiful singing since Cassidy. After the voice finished Superhero I heard it came a little bit closer to me. That's when I looked at one of my new neighbors. She had long curly brunette hair with blond tips, was wearing a neon pink sun dress that came down to her knees, black sneakers and it looked like she had a couple tattoo's. Without thinking I walked over to the house following that beautiful voice. As soon as I approached her she looked up at me with big brown eyes and her mouth wide open.

"Your, your, your..." She stuttered excitingly.

"Austin Moon," I said holding my hand out for her too shake.

"OMG, I've been dreaming of this moment since like 9th grade," She said as she shook my hand.

"Oh I'm sorry. I probably sound like a total creep. It's just that you are like my favorite singer of all time I can't believe I'm meeting you. I never thought I would meet you."

"I live right next door. I was just out side thinking when I heard you singing."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I probably sound terrible. I'm sorry I promise I won't bother you again."

"What terrible, I think you have a beautiful voice. The best I've heard since my wife past away."

"You think I have a good voice."

"Yeah. You are just the kinda girl me and my partner Kira are looking for, should audition for a spot at Melody Records," I said handing her an audition flayer.

"I'll think about it thanks."

"Hey, um, since you just moved in here, If you need any help moving in me and my friends are just right next door."

"Thanks. My names Ally Dawson by the way."

"Well Ally. I've got to go but I'll see you around."

"See ya."

**Yeah! Austin & Ally met. What's going to happen now? R&R Please! And Cheek out my other A&A Stories!**

**Brittney Out! :') 3 :P**


	3. Ally Auditions

Austin & Ally

Deaths Or Divorce Equals Happiness After All

Chapter 3: Ally Auditions

**Ally's POV**

I stayed up all night thinking about Austin and the audition. Austin Moon, the most talented male musician around my age there is, thinks that I have a good voice. Finally I decided to go. I drove to IHOP to pick up all seven of us some breakfast while thinking about what I was going to wear and what song I was going to sing. When I got back to the house, everyone was up. I layed the take out bags on the table and pulled Trish into one of the empty rooms.

"Okay what is up with you? I haven't seen you this excited since the time you saw Austin Moon in concert.," Trish asked.

"This is about Austin. After I sang the kids to sleep I went outside to write a song and Austin came up to me. It turns out him and his friends live right next door. He said I have a beautiful voice and he wants me to audition to be the feature female singer of Melody Records."

"Ally this is huge. You can finally have the music career you have always dreamed of," Trish screeched.

"I know," I screeched back. We both did a happy scream.

"So you are going to go?"

"Of course I'm going to go and I need your help picking out something to wear. I already have the song. Can you help?"

"Of course I can."

We both did one last happy scream before joining the rest of the family for breakfast. After breakfast I dressed Todd in a green T-Shirt that has Simba on it that says I'm king of the jungle, a pair of jeans and sketchers and Kim in a pink ruffled shirt with a black vest, a jean skirt, and black boots. I curled her shoulder length brown hair and ran a brush through Todd's brown hair.

"I called Austin's Secretary, she said you can audition at noon."

"It's 10:30 now."

"We better get you ready,"

First Trish curled my long brown hair with blond tips before she put it in a high ponytail. Then she put mascara and eye liner on making my brown eyes pop out, eye shadow, pink lipstick and blush. Then we unpacked a strapless yellow dress with a ruffled skirt and a black belt to go around my waist, black flip flops, black hoop earrings, and the Ally necklace my mom gave me before she left. I put all of it on and turned to Trish.

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, Austin won't be able to take his eyes off of you," Trish said squealing.

"Trish. I just got divorced and Austin's wife just passed away. I don't think either of us are ready to move on yet."

"Good point but you have had a huge crush on Austin since 9th grade and now you're neighbors."

"It's just a coincidence."

"Okay," Trish said in a sing – songy tone.

"It's 11:15. You & Jace better head out to work and I got to go to my audition."

"I want full details latter."

"I know you do."

I went out to my car and strapped Kim & Todd in their booster seats before hopping in the car myself.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, and why are you all dressed up?" Kim countered.

"Mommy has an audition and you to are coming with me," I said.

At Melody Records 

"Next, " I heard Austin call.

"Hi."

"Hello. Ms. Dawson. Alright here is how this works. You sing two songs from two different genres then we will ask you a few questions. Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir. I'm going to sing two original songs. One is Country called Undo It and the other one is called Roar that is a pop song. They are both about my ex-husband Dallas."

"Alright whenever you are ready."

"Go Mommy," Todd & Kim cheered.

I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked, but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide

Now I only have myself to blame  
For falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be  
The way it was before I saw your face

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na, na

Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name and I never will  
And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
And I'm not even sad

Now you only have yourself to blame  
For playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same  
And, oh no, you'll never change

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na, na

You want my future, you can't have it  
I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

[Chorus]  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

[Chorus]  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

Todd, Kim, Kira and Austin were all applauding and cheering.

"Good job mommy," Todd & Kim shouting hugging my legs.

"Very good Ms. Dawson," Austin said.

"That was amazing. You wrote those your self," Kira said wide eyed.

"Yep," I said sitting down and pulling the twins on my lap.

"So interview time," Austin said as him and Kira sat down in front of me.

"How old are the kids," Kira asked curious.

"They just turned 5."

"They're cute. I have a daughter around their age," Austin said smiling.

"I can't wait to met her."

"So first question what is your schedule for the week?" 

"Well since it's summer I was planning at working at my dad's store that's opening up here but If I get signed here. I'll just hire some else. I have to send them back to New York to stay with there dad next week until August. So since I don't have to worry about them and I just hire some else to work at the Sonic Boom If I get signed I could come in any time you want."

"Alright. Besides writing your own songs what else can you do music wise."

"I play piano, flute, guitar, violin and trumpet."

"Can you dance?"

"No."

"How long have you been into music?"

"Since I was little my dad started teaching me piano and in kindergarten I wrote my first song."

"Alright Ms. Dawson. Auditions will be over at three if you can come back at around 2:55 we will tell you if you made it or not."

I nodded and grabbed Todd & Kim's hands before walking out of the office.

**Austin's POV**

After chatting with Ally I went back to my porch, started drinking my beer and called Kira.

"Hello."

"Hey Kira, It's Austin."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Kira, I think I finally found the perfect female artist for Melody Records."

The Next Morning

I woke up at around eight and made us some blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes, eggs and bacon. I was really excited for today If Ally took the audition mine and Kira's search would finally be over. We found our male artist a while ago his name is Tyler Fredrick. He is nineteen and can't write songs or play very many instruments but he can sing and dance. I woke Lauren up at around 9:00, gave her a bubble bath and dressed her in a red lacy sundress with a white leather jacket and white sandals. I curled her hair and put it in braided pig-tails. I asked Carrie to give Lauren some breakfast while I took a shower. After I got out I put on a blue T-Shirt, a white over-shirt, a blue leather jacket, jeans, and blue converse. It was 10:00 when I got done. Kira opens Melody Records at 10:30 because she lives closer to it. A couple of days ago my car broke down so my assistant Brooke sent a car for me this morning. I strapped Lauren in her booster seat and we went of to Melody Records.

An Hour And A Half Later

When we got to Melody Records I asked my main security guard Trent to look after Lauren as I was auditioning the ladies. I asked Chelsea my secretary to tell Ally if she calls she can audition at twelve as Brooke brought mine and Kira's coffee's to our office. Kira & I started auditions at eleven and to spare you the details they were terrible until Ally came in. Oh My God she looked beautiful I felt a little disappointed when she came in with two kids who called her "mommy" but perked up a little when she said "ex-husband". I snapped out of my phase quickly and began to say the annual speech.

"Hello. Ms. Dawson. Alright here is how this works. You sing two songs from two different genres then we will ask you a few questions. Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir. I'm going to sing two original songs. One is Country called Undo It and the other one is called Roar that is a pop song. They are both about my ex-husband Dallas."

"Alright whenever you are ready."

She sang beautifully like an angel. As she stood up I looked in her big brown eyes which were full of emotions for a minute before snapping myself out of it again.

"Very good Ms. Dawson," I said.

"That was amazing. You wrote those your self," Kira said wide eyed.

"Yep," She said as looked at her very impressed

"So interview time," I said as Kira and I sat down in front of her.

"How old are the kids," Kira asked curious.

"They just turned 5."

"They're cute. I have a daughter around their age," I said smiling as I was thinking about my daughter.

"I can't wait to met her."

"So first question what is your schedule for the week?" 

"Well since it's summer I was planning at working at my dad's store that's opening up here but If I get signed here. I'll just hire some else. I have to send them back to New York to stay with there dad next week until August. So since I don't have to worry about them and I just hire some else to work at the Sonic Boom If I get signed I could come in any time you want," She rambled.

"Alright. Besides writing your own songs what else can you do music wise."

"I play piano, flute, guitar, violin and trumpet."

"Can you dance?"

"No."

"How long have you been into music?"

"Since I was little my dad started teaching me piano and in kindergarten I wrote my first song."

"Alright Ms. Dawson. Auditions will be over at three if you can come back at around 2:55 we will tell you if you made it or not," I said sadly. I wanted to tell her she made it right then and their but I knew I had to be fair.

At Around Three

I took a sigh of relief as I watched the last girl walk out of my office.

"So Kira what do you think?"

"Isn't obvious Austin, that Ally chick is by far the best one we have auditioned."

"I agree."

Kira and I walked out to see the nervous twenty something girls.

"Thank you for coming out ladies. You were all very good," I lied.

"But we can only have one female artist."

"It was a hard choice but after thinking about it very carefully we choose," I lied again.

"Ally Dawson!," Kira finished.

The other girls started screaming at us for picking Ally instead of one of them. Kira grabbed her kids hands while I grabbed one of her's before dragging them into my office. I felt electricity go through my body as I was holding on to her hand but I just ignored it.

"Alright Ally. We'd need you to write & record at least one song a week until we have enough for an album," I started.

"That is a least 10," Kira said.

"I can try," she said.

For the rest of the afternoon we talked about rules, a schedule, etc. She left at 3:00 and Kira & I closed up at 7:00. I picked up Lauren from Trent at 7:30 and went home with a smile on my face because for the first time since Cassidy passed I felt happy.

**Yeah, Ally got signed! ** **So did anyone watch the KCA'S last night, Ross won favorite TV Actor for the second year in a row. Congrats Ross! Chapter four should be up soon. If you guys have any suggestions, I'll be happy to take them. R&R Please & Cheek out my other A&A Stories.**

**Brittney Out! :') 3 :P**


End file.
